kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Schwarze Auction
The Schwarze Auction ( , German: "black auction") is a key event that happens in . Background The Schwarze Auction is held and funded by Chairman Hartmann at his mansion on the outskirts of Crossbell, Mishelam. Hartmann is assisted by the mafia boss of Revache, Marconi, to run this event. The Schwarze Auction has been held frequently in Crossbell before the start of . All this time, it was organised in secrecy and remained hidden from the public. The auction invites a selected amount of guests, which mostly are made up of powerful figures, nobles from Erebonia and higher-ups from Crossbell itself. The auction is heavily guarded by the Revache to ensure the safety of the prized guests and illegal bidding items. Infiltration Renne, feeling indebted to the Special Support Section, manages to give the group an invitation to get into the Schwarze Auction. Lloyd can take either Elie, Tio or Randy along side him to infiltrate the auction. No matter who he takes, they all buy expensive clothes to fit into the crowd and get rid of any suspicion. Wazy will be at the auction as well, as a side job of theirs. Lechter, Kilika and Mariabell also attend the auction. Entering the auction and wandering around is quite simple. There are cut scenes litered about, Lloyd will be able to talk to Wazy, Lechter and Kilika while he makes his way through the mansion. Garcia seemingly recognizes Lloyd after all meetings with characters are complete. Mariabell soon enters the room and saves Lloyd from the suspicion of Garcia, taking him and whoever is with him to her room. While there, Mariabell asks why Lloyd and his friend are at the auction and he then explains the mission. Mariabell understands and explains the reason she is there as well. Mariabell exclaims she wants to buy a one of a kind doll that is not produced anymore. With a bit more chatter, the three head to the bidding room and take a seat while they wait for they auction to begin. Wazy then enters and takes Lloyd and friend with them to talk in private. The trio then hear the struggle of some mafia members and rush towards the scene. Yin had broken into the mansion, specifically to where the bidding items were held until Lloyd and friends stop her. Yin backs out of the scene but says to Lloyd "there is a ticking bomb" and to go get disable it. Lloyd, Wazy and the other party member hurry into the item room to check for the "bomb." There, Lloyd opens a large suitcase supposedly belonging to the priceless doll. However a human child was inside, and she only knew her name, KeA. Shortly after, alarms ring throughout the mansion warning everyone of intruders. Lloyd's party runs with KeA held close as they battle against the mansion's guards, being helped by Lechter in the process, to help the unknown child escape. The party members not choosen join to help as soon as Lloyd makes it out of the mansion and they head the the ferry that could take them back to Crossbell. Just before arriving, the ferry leaves and leaves the group stranded. Garcia confronts the group, which triggers Randy to not hold back and to fight Garcia so they others could escape. Chief Sergei and Zeit come just in time to save the group and the child with a boat, going back to Crossbell. The child, not having any memories, stays with the Special Support Section and becomes their motivation as well as their sunshine. She is still called KeA. Category:Events